elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Maps (Skyrim)
Treasure Maps of reveal the location of hidden treasure chests. While these appear to be simple wooden chests, they contain loot equivalent to boss chests. The maps do not have to be in the inventory in order to find the treasure, but they must have been read. If one is searching for the treasure without having read the map, it will not be there. Treasure Map I *'Map Location:' After leaving Helgen and splitting ways with Ralof/Hadvar at the beginning of the game, follow the dirt path until it meets a cobblestone road. Turn left. Follow this road until coming to a sign with directions to Riverwood, Helgen and Falkreath. Take the first left after this sign (traveling southwest) then look left while walking down the path. It will be on one of the bandits in the small camp. Location: Bandit Camp: Ilinalta Foothills **A copy of Night Falls on Sentinel a (One-Handed) Skill Book is also here. Keep this book as it is a part of the miscellaneous quest "Bring one Night Falls on Sentinel to Rustleif." *'Treasure Location:' Go directly across the river in Riverwood. One will see a huge tree trunk lying down. The chest will be in there. Treasure Map II *'Map Location:' In a knapsack, in Journeyman's Nook. *'Treasure Location:' Valtheim Towers just east of Whiterun. In a chest nestled in some rocks on the south side of the river, just east of the keep. Treasure Map III *'Map Location:' found in Riverside Shack inside a chest with a leveled lock. A sabre cat or a cave bear is usually inside, feasting on the bones of a fisherman. *The Light Armor Skill Book Rislav the Righteous is inside the shack under two other books to the left of the bookshelf. *'Treasure Location:' follow the shore line around to the northwest side of the Solitude Lighthouse, northeast of Solitude. The treasure chest is behind a rock on shore below the huge boulder that comes to a point at the top. It is easiest to find if by swimming into the sea north of the lighthouse and aligning oneself with the image portrayed in the map. *''There are many mudcrabs along the shore and two Nirnroot near the lighthouse.'' Treasure Map IV *'Map Location:' Found in Redoran's Retreat in a chest near the bandit chief. (The 1.2 game update may be causing the treasure to not be present for some players even with the treasure map. The 1.3.7.0 update fixes this.) *'Treasure Location:' It leads to a treasure located behind Pelagia Farm south and slightly west of Whiterun. The chest is actually southwest of the farm, but the map shows that one will need to start east. (The following part does not follow the map). Start by facing the front of the windmill. From there, go south up the hill. Once upon the dark snow path, start moving directly west. One will pass by a tall tree with a snow cover trunk and branches on the top half only. Continue to go west; soon, one will come to the chest at a small snow covered bush. Treasure Map V *'Map Location:' Found in the end table in the bedroom at Angi's Camp. *'Treasure Location:' Near the base of Bard's Leap Summit. After plummeting from the large waterfall, follow the leftmost aqueduct (taking the path down is suggested) all the way down. The chest can be found at the very base where the falls meet the river, behind the waterfall. *The chest is under water by a large rock, but visible. Treasure Map VI *'Map Location:' A Bloody Trail (an unmarked location). An easy way to find the dead female Wood Elf is to head north northwest from Volunruud up hill toward the top of the mountain (towards the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon) until encountering a blood trail. Follow the blood trail to the left to a rock outcropping to find her. A leveled bow is along the trail. A dead male Wood Elf lies at the other end of the trail, suggesting that an altercation occurred over the map. This map can be easily found by heading up hill directly from Volunruud with west and north visible on the compass. *'Treasure Location:' Korvanjund; the chest is located on top of the archway by the tree. Treasure Map VII *'Map Location:' In a locked chest in Traitor's Post. *'Treasure location:' Under an overhanging rock in the "courtyard" of Gallows Rock, which is a Silver Hand fort located southwest of Windhelm and directly north of Fort Amol. Treasure Map VIII *'Map Location:' At Horker Hunter's Last Stand (Unmarked Location) on the corpse of a hunter killed by horkers. On a sandbar southeast of Bleakcoast Cave between the Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos and the Wreck of The Winter War. The hunter might be covered by a horker's corpse causing you to miss it. *'Treasure Location:' Dragon Bridge farm. First X is the Dragon Bridge Chest Key which is located in a satchel against a tree on the opposite side of the bridge as the mill. Second X which stands for a Master-Locked Chest is located underwater beneath the bridge. Treasure Map IX *'Map Location: '''Found on the body of Lucky Lorenz under Lucky Lorenz's Shack, next to the Abandoned Prison. *'Treasure Location:' Hidden behind the cataract of the waterfall east of Riften. It is on the east side of the mountain next to Riften. Follow the east path out of Riften to a bridge and look right. The left bank of the stream leads up to a bandit hold, Broken Helm Hollow. Treasure Map X *'Map Location:' found in the Stony Creek Cave *'Treasure Location:' from The Lady Stone south of Ilinalta's Deep, face north-east towards the rocky peninsula on the edge of the lake. Swim north-east towards the rocky peninsula. The chest is on the bottom of the lake, half way to the peninsula. *There are actually two chests. The map likely is referring to the in the sunken ship-the mast pokes above water to mark the wreck), and another at the base of the sunken keep, south side, underwater near a lit window. Fort Neugrad Treasure Map *'Map Location:' found in a chest on top of the highest watchtower of Fort Neugrad, which is south-east of Helgen. *'Treasure Location:' East of the fort, half buried on the snowy slopes above the lake. Velehk Sain's Treasure Map *'Map Location:' Given by Velehk Sain at the conclusion of "Forgotten Names" in The Midden Dark. *'Treasure Location:' South-west of Ysgramor's Tomb, on a little island, near the water, below the Shrine of Talos. Deathbrand Treasure Map *'Map Location:' It can be looted from the Pirate Captain in Headwaters of Harstrad or from the Pirate Captain at Haknir's Shoal. *'Treasures Locations:' This map leads to four treasure chests that are found on the north-eastern coast, the south-eastern coast, the south-western coast and the north-western coast of the island of Solstheim. ''Note: The Deathbrand Treasure Map is only available with installed. Trivia *Some of the treasure chests found through the ten treasure maps may refill themselves over time, like other chests. *Adding the treasure maps using the console commands on a PC will not make the treasure chests spawn. *In an unmarked camp near the river, east of Geirmund's Hall, a note may be found, that will lead to a treasure. Bugs * On some occasions, after viewing the maps the chests will not spawn, as a result of patch 1.2. It may be fixed by loading a new save file and reading the map, then traveling to the location, but not always. * The Treasure Maps may randomly disappear from the Dragonborn's inventory when entering certain locations. See also *Fort Neugrad Treasure Map *Velehk Sain's Treasure Map Appearances * * es:Mapas del tesoro (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Books